Forever and Almost Always
by Does my name honestly matter
Summary: Kori Anders went to college with the goal of being the perfect student and daughter. Until she met Richard, who changes her life. Drama unfolds with his group of friends and her family. Is it worth it in the end? Teen Titans AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As some of my followers might have noticed, I have deleted all of my stories. I plan on rewriting my Soul Eater fanfictions, but currently I've been occupied with planning this story out. This story is an Alternate Universe. This means that it's not set in the TT universe. The characters will be OOC! Please do not leave any flames on my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did, there would no Teen Titans Go! There would only be the original TT. I just use the characters to express my imagination.**

 _Character List:_

 _Starfire- Kori Anders_

 _Robin- Richard "Dick" Grayson_

 _Raven- Rachel Roth_

 _Cyborg- Victor "Vic" Stone_

 _BeastBoy- Garfield "Gar" Logan_

 _Speedy- Roy Harper_

 _Bumblebee- Karen Beecher_

 _Terra- Tara Markov_

 _Batgirl- Barbara "Babs" Gordon_

 _Blackfire- Komi Anders_

 _Kitten- Katrina "Kitten" Moth_

 _Red X- Xavier Red_

 _Kid Flash- Wally West_

 _Jinx- Jenn Hexe_

 _Fang- Fang Peterson_

 _ **Most of the characters on this list will not be introduced until later in this story. There will be multiple couples in this story; most will be hated couples and random couples. But in the end, it'll be RobinXStarfire, RavenXBeastBoy, and many other (almost) cannon couples. Please enjoy this work of fiction and imagination.**_

College had always seemed like such an essential part of what measures a person's worth and determines their future. We live in a time where people ask what school you went to before they ask your name. My alarm is set to go off any minute. I have been awake for over half of the night, tossing and turning. I counted the ceiling tiles twice, and I've planned my entire day over a thousand times. Most people count sheep, or something… but I plan. I've always planned. With high expectations and a reckless sister, I was taught to plan my life out and set high goals. Today, the most important day of my eighteen years, is no exception.

"Kori!" I hear my sister Komi yell from downstairs. Sighing to myself, I roll out of bed. My room is small, with just a bed, small closet, dresser, and desk. It's all I need, though. Our house is small in general, and on the outskirts of Jump City. Today is the day I start school at Jump City University; a two and a half hour drive from my house. I take my time tucking in the corners of my bedsheets, because this is the last morning that this will be a part of my regular routine. After today this will no longer be my home. Jump City University will be.

"Kori!" she calls again, aggravated.

"I'm up!" I yell back.

I spent the last few years nervously anticipating this day. I spent weekends studying and preparing for this day. My peers were busy hanging out, drinking, and doing whatever else it is that teenagers do to get themselves in trouble. That wasn't me. I was the girl who spent her days sitting on the floor studying. The girl who stayed at home and took notes. I was the girl who sat in the living room watching my mother and sister discuss ways to improve their appearances and gossiping.

The day I was accepted into college was one of the best and worst days of my life. My mother was thrilled, but my sister was furious. Komi has always been jealous of how I tried harder. How I studied more, had better grades, and was the perfect child. She partied, stayed out past curfew, and slept around. She and I had never gotten along, but that day was the day that she disliked me the most.

In the shower, I took my time and used most of the hot water. This was to calm my nerves and to think things over, but it didn't really help that much. I was still nervous. When I got out, I dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a loose purple tee shirt. It wouldn't really please my mother, knowing that I wasn't going to dress up. But it was college.

"KorrrrriiiiiiiI!" My sister called again. I heard cabinets banging around, and I knew that my mother was making some extravagant breakfast for three. Unlike Komi, I've never had a boyfriend. I didn't have anyone to come to college with me. My sister goes to JCU, but she's a year ahead of me. And she had informed me several times that if I saw her anywhere, to not talk to her or even look at her.

I quickly combed through my hair to let it air dry, and jog down the stairs. I was correct; my mother had made waffles, bacon, eggs, and toast. Quite a meal, but I could eat anything and stay in shape. My mother disapproved of how much I ate most of the time, but today was an exception. She gave me a once over, and then made a face. I was correct again; she disapproved of my outfit. I smiled at her, and sat down at the table with my plate of food. It was going to be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT!**

 **Warning: Strong language.**

 _Cast:_

 _Kori- Holland Roden_

 _Richard- Jack Gilinsky_

 _Rachel- Elizabeth Gilles_

 _Victor- Michael B. Jordan_

 _Gar- Max Thieriot_

 _Roy- Hayden Christensen_

 _Karen- Keke Palmer_

 _Terra- AnnaSophia Robb_

 _Barbara- Deborah Ann Woll_

 _Komi- Lyndsy Fonseca_

 _Kitten- Candice Accola_

 _Xavier- Sam Claflin_

 _Wally- Nic Robuck_

 _Jenn- Dianna Agron_

 _Fang- Kellan Lutz_

"Here we are!" Mother squeals when we drive through a large stone gate and onto campus. It looks just as great as it did online, and I'm immedietly impressed by the scenery. Hundreds of people, parents hugging and kissing their children, clusters of students and a few others fill the area. I feel a little initimdated, but I'm sure that after I get used to it… JCU will be my home.

My mother insists that she accompanies me to my freshman orientation. I'm not surpised to find that she manages to hold a flawless smile on her face for a whole three hours. I just listen intently.

"I would like to see your dorm room before I head out. I need to make sure that everything's just perfect for you," she scans the building, the perfect smile gone. She has a habit of finding something wrong with everything. And although Komi sees me as the perfect daughter… mother sees me as very imperfect.

She smiles again, lightening the mood. "I just can't believe you're in college, and living on your own! I just can't believe how fast these years have gone by," she sniffles, dabbing under her eyes. She's careful not to touch a spot of makeup. I carry my bags as we navigate through the long corridors.

"It's B40… We're going the right way."

"B40," mother huffs. Her heels are annoyingly loud as we walk down the hallway.

"At least I have a room," I point out. "It honestly can't be that bad."

My mother rolls her eyes. "Oh don't be so nieve, Kori. You have to shower with these filthy people. It's going to be awful. Your sleeping arrangements should be the absolute best. Because I love you."

I nod. "Alright…"

After a few minutes of (almost) silent walking, we reach the room. I knock on the door before entering. The room is a decent size; there are two desks, two dressers, two beds, and two closets. Half of the room is already decorated. There are punk band posters on the wall, and everything is black. Including the bed. My new roomate is sat on the bed, wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt. Her hair is short and… it's so black that it too is almost purple. She's wearing a pair of vans, and I instantly like her. My mother, on the other hand, does not.

"Oh no, Kori," She shakes her head in disapproval. "We'll get you out of here, don't you worry."

"It's fine, mom. That's a part of college, right? Meeting new, different people?" I smile. I like my roomate; her hair is abnormal, like mine. My hair is ruby red, and I have emerald eyes. It's a trait that everyone on my father's side has. My mother has black hair and blue eyes. Same with my sister.

"Well not this…" She bites her lip, struggling to find something polite but offensive.

The girl just rolls her eyes and stands up. "Hi, I'm Rachel Roth." She holds out her hand. "And I was actually valedictorian for my high school, so all of this is just an appearance. I'm a good student and person, so your daughter here… she'll be fine sharing a room with me. I won't corrupt her or anything." She smiles slowly. Her voice is monotone, and she doesn't look like she's ever felt an emotion in her life.

"Oh, um…" My mother is astonished. "Well, Kori… I should be going… Call me tonight…" She smiles, before pulling me into a tight hug. She then glares at Rachel before walking out of the dorm room.

I turn to Rachel, frowning. "I am so sorry about her. I'm sure you are a wonderful person, and-"

She cuts me off. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Okay," I nod. I lay my suitcases on the floor. It's time to unpack, and I'm not sure how to oranize my clothes.

"Look, I'm going out for a little bit. If a short guy with blonde hair comes around, tell him to go fuck himself." She rolls her eyes, and grabs a bag. "Don't wait up for me or anything."

I nod, chewing my lip. It's a nervous habit that I picked up from my mother. As Rachel leaves the room, I let out a relived sigh. I'm alone at last, and it's great. I like to be alone to settle in. Rachel seems nice and all, but I get the feeling that she's not going to want to be good friends with me or anything. Not that I blame her; I've never been anyone's first choice for a friend. Except for in second grade when I had one friend. That sure was a _great_ year.

I need to go shopping desperately. The nearest shopping mall is quite far away, so I'd have to find a bus stop and go. I'm not a big fan of public transportation, but I don't exactly have a car or any friends to take me. Which is fine. I've always been alone, but I've always had my mother. And she's just a phone call away, right? All of my clothes are loose, the way that I like them. I have a lot of dresses and skirts, but they're all long and business casual.

After I put my clothes away, and they're organized (type, then color) I sit down on my newly made bed. I can't wait for class; it's where I belong. I quickly go over my plans, and then pull out my planner. I need to get up at six, and then shower. Then I'll get dressed, fix my hair, and make sure I have everything that I could need for class. I could go get some coffee and then go to class. That sounds ideal, and I'm sure that I could make it happen. I like to be punctual and I like to be organized. It's who I am.

A loud knock on the door made me jump. I stand up and walk to the door. The knocks were getting progressively louder. I quickly opened the door, and looked at the guys in front of me. One was blonde, and shorter than the average male. He had really nice hazel eyes, and was lean. I was assuming this was the guy that Rachel wanted me to tell off, but I don't curse. The guy next to him was very tall, had chocolate skin, and a bald head. They were both really attractive guys. I smiled politely, and opened my mouth to say something.

"Where's Rachel?" A bored voice behind them said, and the two guys rolled their eyes and let the voice through. The guy was tall, dark, and handsome. He had a bad boy feel about him. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, because he was wearing sunglasses… _Sunglasses… inside…_

"She's out," I bit my lip.

"Yeah. Okay. Out where?" He snapped.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "She just said she was going out and that if he showed up," I pointed to the sandy blonde, "to tell him to… erm… f-off."

Tall, dark, and handsome rolled his eyes. "Hah, you don't cuss? This is _college_ , sweetheart. We're _grownups_."

"I think cussing says that you're uneducated and too stupid to think of a better word." I smirked, and crossed my arms.

He didn't like my response, because the cocky smile fell from his face. "I'd watch what you said to me, princess, because I could easily make your life hell. So fucking tell me where Rachel is before I change my mind about being nice to you."

"I told you, I don't know."

He shoved past me, knocking me into the wall. "Then I'll wait for her." He walked over, and sat on her bed. The other two guys walked into the room, looking exasperated.

"I'm sorry about him," the tall one said, frowning. "He's kind of an ass. I'm Victor, but you can call me Vic. That's Garfield, but he goes by Gar. The jerk over there is Richard, but some people call him Dick."

I stood up straight, nodding. The gross name fit him, seeing as he was the biggest jerk I had ever met. "I'm Kori."

"Cool name. What's the origin?"

"My family is from an island called Tamaran." I smiled. "Not a lot of people have heard of it."

Vic nodded. "That would explain your exotic look. I've never seen anyone with hair so red, well artificially yeah and those eyes. I'm sorry about how we barged in here…"

"It's fine," I gave him an awkward smile. "I was just told that you guys couldn't come in, and I feel like I really shouldn't get on Rachel's bad side."

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Don't worry, we'll tell her it was Dick's idea."

I nod. "So, is Richard her boyfriend?"

Richard laughs. "Why, princess? You want to get with me?" He smirks.

I shake my head. "God, no."

"Don't lie. No, I'm not anyone's boyfriend. I don't date. I fuck."

"Oh." I bite my lip again. This is so awkward and I feel like I could explode.

Luckily, Rachel walks in. She shoots me a glare. "Kori, what the hell?"

"It was Richard," Vic jumps in. "He practically threw Kori here out of the way. He was desperate to find you."

"What? Why?" She looks to Richard.

"I'm bored, and I heard your roommate was a cute little redhead. I just had to see for myself."

"Oh whatever, Richard. Don't mess with her; she's a good girl."

I frowned. What the hell was going on? Maybe I just should've switch roommates when I had the chance…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please leave reviews and follow/favorite if you like my story. I love hearing feedback.**

This morning is my first day of class, and I'm exceptionally nervous. I've already showered and dressed, but Rachel is still sleeping. Granted, I don't know her class schedule… But I would've assumed that she (being the valedictorian of her graduating high school class) would've been excited for the first day of classes. Maybe she doesn't really have morning classes this semester. I wonder what her major is…

In about five minutes, I will be out of my dorm room and heading to the coffee shop on campus. Then I'll go to my first class. I'll be there early, so I can show my professors how serious I am about their classes. It's good to be punctual and attentive. When I get home today, I'll go over the syllabuses, read my textbooks again, study my reading, and take a bit of notes. I carry around a bag for all of my notebooks, pens, pencils, and things like that. It comes in handy, but I'm not sure if a lot of other students will have bags. That's fine; I've never been like the other students.

I take a glance at Rachel before walking out of my room. I'm still a bit nervous, but coffee will help. Coffee always helps. I drink my coffee black; I don't necessarily use sugar or cream. Except for on occasion. I start walking to the coffee shop, going over my day… again. The walk isn't too far, and I'm extremely grateful. I haven't seen Vic, Gar, or Richard yet. They've been at the dorm, and they've been driving Rachel to parties over the last few days. Victor and Gar are pretty cool, but they'll never be my friends. I'm too organized and I need to be in control of every situation I'm in. They're all so carefree and they're open to anything. I can't be like that.

The coffee shop was pretty crowded. It was pretty early, and yet quite a bit of students were reading or typing or in line. I got in line quickly, gazing at the menu. I just wanted a black coffee. Today wasn't the day for anything sugary. I had work to do, and things I needed to pay attention to. I was nervous and excited. Would there be anyone like me? Anyone who loved school passionately? Or would they all be like Rachel and her group?

After receiving my coffee, I wandered around until I found my first class. I was the second one there; the first person was a cute guy with reddish hair and blue eyes. He sent me a friendly smile. He was sitting front and center, exactly where I would've sat if I were the first person here. I looked around and smiled at my professor, before I walked over to the guy.

"Hi, I'm Kori," I paused, giving him a small smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I prefer the front."

"Go ahead," he gave me a wide smile. "I'm Roy."

I nodded, taking a seat. I pulled out a notebook, a pen, a pencil, and two different highlighters. I glanced at his work space, and noticed his setup was similar to mine.

"Do you like school?" I asked. _What a dumb question…_

"Yeah. I love school. I'm pretty organized, and I see you are too…"

I blush. "Yeah. My religion is organization."

He laughed. "I'm glad. Not many people are like that."

I nod. "My roommate is the most unorganized person. It's awful."

"Do you live in the dorms?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"No," he laughs. "I live in a frat house. It's alright, I guess."

"Oh. A frat house. So you party?"

"Not really. I mean, I have to sometimes. But I like to stay in my room and read. It's less expensive to stay there."

"Oh. I see. What books do you read?"

"I read anything. I've already read our college textbooks… for the most part."

"I have too!" I grin. He's pretty cool; I've never really related to anyone before.

We quickly compare schedules and discover that we have quite a few classes together. I can already tell that I will be great friends with him. Finally, someone who I can relate to… even if he _is_ a frat boy. I little while later, more students begin coming in. I don't recognize most of them. That is, until Richard walks in. He's not wearing his signature sunglasses for once; his eyes are a shocking shade of blue. He sends me a crooked grin, and walks over to me. He sits into the chair next to me, resting his arms behind his head and slouching in his chair.

"Kori," he grins before glaring at Roy. "Roy."

"Dick," Roy rolls his eyes, turning away from me and facing the front of the room. I frown.

"How do you know each other?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"We're frat brothers," Richard laughs. I don't like calling him Dick; it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"I see…" I feel the tension between them. I don't really like Richard, but I want to be friends with Roy. I turn away from Richard, and begin talking to Roy about the class syllabus. It was just passed around, and I liked that it was detailed. Good for knowing what to study. Richard didn't like this very much. He glared at Roy for a majority of our conversation, and various times interrupted. I didn't understand what had gotten into him; he wasn't my friend. He didn't even know me. Then again, neither did Roy… but Roy was like me, and I enjoyed talking to him.

After class, Roy and I said our goodbyes. I would see him later, though. We had another class. Richard stopped me a few minutes later.

"Kori, you can't hang out with him."

"What do you mean? He's nice. You're not."

"He's not nice. And you're right. Neither am I. But he's not someone you want to be around."

I laughed. "Okay, Richard."

"I mean it. Come to the frat party tonight?" He returned his signature shades to his face.

"No. It's a school night."

"So what? No parents are going to punish us for staying out late," he smirked.

"I don't want to."

He chuckled. "Whatever. I'll see you tonight. At eight."

He walked away from me, leaving me confused. I had just told him I didn't want to go. What didn't he get about that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the positive feedback and for just clicking on this story in general!**

After a long day of classes, all I wanted to do was sit down with my syllabus and just study. To be the good student I always had been. All I wanted to do was relax, and plan out the next week. Maybe talk to Roy again; we had a few classes together, and in each one we sat next to each other. It was nice. I also had a few classes with Richard. That wasn't so nice. The point is, all I wanted to do was relax. Call my mother. Watch a movie. Anything. But as soon as I walked into my dorm room, I knew I wasn't going to have a nice, relaxing evening.

Rachel had clothes thrown everywhere. A lot was laid out on my bed, and on her bed. Makeup was laid out across the dresser, along with various hair styling tools. She was perched in her desk chair, facing the door. She gave me a small grin, before standing up. Rachel was tall, but she wasn't as tall as me. She had long legs, and was very slender. She also proved to be very strong; she dragged me to my bed, and gestured at the clothes laid out.

"Kori," she looked at me. "Richard told me he expected you to be at the party tonight."

I sighed. "I don't want to go, Rachel."

"Oh come on! Parties are fun. And it's a good way to celebrate your first day. Maybe make some friends."

"Rachel, I don't want to go to the stupid party." I groaned, pulling away from her and sitting in a chair. I slouched, something I never do, and looked up at her.

"Richard's not really someone you say no to, Kori. It's best if you just say yes, and go to the party. Just for an hour. And then we'll come right back here."

 _Richard isn't someone you say no to, Kori._

"I've never been to a party. Ever. I don't think it's somewhere I would fit in."

"You can stay by me, and hang out with Gar and Victor and I'll introduce you to a few people..." She pleaded. "Come on, please?"

"Fine... But I don't want to wear something that makes me look... Trashy."

She grinned. "I figured that, so I picked out a few things that are kinda modest. Just try them on, and then we'll get started on your hair and your makeup."

Oh jeez, hair and makeup. I only sometimes do my hair, and I never wear makeup. Ever.

"Fine..." I bit my lip, picking up one of the outfits. I walked into the closet to change. The skirt was way too short, and the shirt showed my stomach. I hated it. I walked out, and frowned at Rachel.

"That looks great on you!"

"I hate it." I grabbed another outfit, and walked back into the closet.

This time it was a dress that was way too tight. It ended above mid-thigh, and my breasts were pooling out of the top. I walked out, and Rachel frowned.

"That one's a definite no."

I nodded, and grabbed the third outfit. I walked back into the closet, grumbling to myself. Why in the world was I even doing this? My mother would kill me if she found out. And what if my sister was there?! I quickly dressed, and found that this outfit was the most modest of all. It was a simple pair of tight jeans (not too tight), and a plain purple shirt. I left the closet, and handed Rachel the rest of her clothes.

"That's so simple," she frowned. "Don't you want to dress up and show yourself off? You have a great body."

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to show myself off. I don't want to be noticed."

"Everyone wants to be noticed, Kori. And so do you."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get on with this, Rachel. And we're only going to be there for an hour, okay?"

She nodded, a smirk forming. "An hour."

An hour and a half later my eyebrows had been plucked, makeup had been applied, the ends of my hair had been curled, and Rachel had stuffed me into a pair of heels. They weren't too high, so I could kind of walk in them. I slipped a pair of Vans into my bag just in case. It turns out that Vic and Gar were our rides to the party.

Gar walked straight into the dorm room. Which reminded me... I really needed to talk to Rachel about who had a key. They were _always_ here. Victor gave me an apologetic smile before he walked inside.

"Hey, Rach," Gar gave Rachel his biggest goofy grin.

"It's _Rachel_ , not Rach." She snapped, adjusting the strap on her very high heels.

Gar ignored her comment. "So, Kori's going?"

"Yeah, Richard wanted her to go."

The smile fell from Gar's face, and he exchanged a look with Vic. "Oh."

"What's going on?" I asked, my stomach churning.

"Nothing. It's just... I don't know what Richard wants with you."

"I do," Rachel smirked. "But seriously, Kori, don't get involved with him. He doesn't date."

"That's not true," Gar frowned. "He's had a thing with Kitten."

"Yes. A thing where they sleep together. But they don't date." She rolled her eyes, and looked at me. "Don't get involved with him."

I nodded. "I wasn't planning to..."

Then again, it didn't help when he was so unbelievable gorgeous. But he was an ass. He was rude, he was mean, and I couldn't help but feel like he was violent.

"Good," Rachel smiled. "You and I are friends, so it's my job to help you."

Friends. Friends... _Friends!_

She said we were friends! That's a first. I didn't know Rachel very well, and telling from the looks on Victor and Gar's faces... She didn't use that word very often. I was grateful for her, and I could see us becoming very good friends.

The house shook from the excessively loud music. I wanted to leave. And I wanted to leave now. But we had just gotten here, Rachel put a drink in my hand, and then she vanished. Everyone vanished. And I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. I didn't recognize a single face. Everyone looked drunk, however. Drunk, and they were dancing. It was quite disgusting, actually. I've never seen anyone drink before. Except for my father. But that was before...

I sighed, walking to the front of the house. I avoided several dancing couples, and I avoided multiple eyes. Once outside, I sat down on a porch step, and looked around. Why did I even bother coming here? Was it because Rachel made me feel so welcome? Was this even worth her friendship? Or everyone else's friendship? God, parties suck. Nothing good can happen here. Nothing good at all.

"Kori?" Roy sat down next to me. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Well, Richard said I had to go. And then my roommate and her friends were all 'you don't say no to Richard' and then they left me alone... So here I am..."

"It's kinda cold... Do you want to come upstairs and just hang out in my room? No one's in there."

I bit my lip, and nodded. Roy had been nothing but good to me so far. And I had a good feeling about him. I would go up to his room.

He smiled. "Great. Besides, parties suck."

"I agree," I chuckled.

Roy took my hand, and led me upstairs. The whole time I could think of nothing but his large hand intertwined with mine. No one except for my mother, my father, and my sister had ever held my hand. And this, somehow, felt different. Like it wasn't friendly. This was something more. Now, maybe I was imagining that it was something more. But the way he looked and smiled at me after that just proved my theory. He liked me. At least, he liked me a little. And I liked him too.

We were just reaching his door, when I heard my name from down the hall. I turned, and immediately frowned. It was Richard. He looked extremely angry, and he clenched his fists as he walked over to us.

"Kori, I didn't think you'd come," he looked at me. He didn't look quite as angry. When he glanced at Roy, the aggression was back. "But why're you going into his room? Alone, with Roy?"

"Uh, I was alone, and he said I could come up here and-"

"Come with me," Richard grabbed my arm, glaring at Roy. "Now."

Roy dropped my hand, and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Kori. I'll see you later.

I guess you really didn't say no to Richard...

Richard led me down the hall, to another room. He unlocked the door, and pulled me inside. The room was large, with a giant bookshelf covering almost an entire wall. There was only one bed, a dresser, a desk, and a large closet. It was organized and quiet in here, despite the music from downstairs.

"So, you yell at me for almost going into his room... But you drag me into yours?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Kori. Roy wants to sleep with you. I don't."

Somehow his statement hurts me. "Okay?" I manage to say.

"I think that you and I should be... Friends." He looked at me. "We should go and do friend things. Because I like the way your hair looks, and I like how smart you are. You could be a good friend for me."

I laugh. "You're a jerk. You're a jerk who's used to getting what he wants. I don't know you very well, but you scare me. And I don't like it."

"I wouldn't hurt you. I only hurt people who hurt me. Or take what I want."

"Look, Richard, a friendship wouldn't work out. You and I are two different people. And I don't really trust you. Or like you."

He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Is this all you wanted? Because if it is, I'm going to go find someone to take me back to my dorm."

"I'll take you back."

"Anyone but you." I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you trust me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're just so... Rude. You're rude and you're mean. I've been around you for a short time, but I can't stand you."

I didn't even know where these opinions were coming from. I never thought of Richard. He annoyed me. He was rude to me. And now he wanted to be friends and do friend things? Rachel had said that he only did friends with benefits. Is that what he wanted from me?

"You hardly know me, Kori. You know the me that I show everyone. Not me."

"You can drive me home, but we're not friends."


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride from Richard's frat house to my dorm was long and painfully awkward. He tried to make conversation, but I didn't really want to talk. Richard was an intimidating person, and he made me nervous. I was pretty sure that he was the university's bad boy; I spotted tattoos under his jacket sleeve, he was angry, people were afraid of him, and he just seemed dangerous. I didn't like it, and I certainly didn't need to be involved with someone like that. I needed to focus on school, and stay away from dangerous boys and frat parties. What was I thinking, going there like that? I should've been studying or doing something to improve myself.

Eventually, we stopped by the dorms. He got out of the car first, running around to open my door. I gave him an irritated look, and began walking to the building. He caught up to me, sending me a friendly smile.

"Why are you following me?" I frown, looking up at him.

"Uh, it's polite to walk a lady to her door." His smile turned into a smirk.

 _God he is so annoying._

"You don't need to do that," I reply, walking faster. I swear, these halls seem to be endless.

"I want to. I was hoping we could talk."

"What do _we_ have to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you about a few things. Just to explain."

"Explain what? Why you keep trying to control me? Because I find that kind of strange. And why is everyone scared of you? How about you explain to me why you only hook up with girls, you don't date, and your only friends are your friends with benefits?"

"Whoa there, Kori, let's take it one question at a time. And when we get to your room." He bit his lip, glancing at the people in the hallway. The avoided eye contact.

I rolled my eyes, deciding to stay silent until we got to my dorm room. Unfortunately, that was too soon. We turned the corner, and Richard pulled his key out. I was still unsure as to why he had a key to the dorm room… unless he and Rachel had a thing…

He held the door open for me, before walking in and shutting the door. I turned to him immediately, and sighed.

"Can I change before we talk?"

He nods, covering his eyes. "Hurry up though."

My eyes widen, and I bite my lip. "I swear to god, if you look…" I grumble, before quickly changing into a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms and a tank top. I tell Richard he can uncover his eyes, before I remove the makeup. Makeup is the most annoying thing in the world.

When I finish, I sit on my bed and make eye contact with him. He's perched on Rachel's bed, resting his head in his hands. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

He shrugged. "I forgot what they were."

"Oh… uhm… I guess I'll ask them again…"

"Can you take it one question at a time though? Sometimes you can talk too much, and it's kind of annoying."

What the hell? What's with him? Why is he going from being almost nice, to being the biggest ass?

"Okay…" I pause. "Uh… Why is everyone scared of you…?"

He rolls his eyes. "Isn't that obvious? Because I'm a prick. Because I get what I want, and I'm not afraid to hurt someone to get it."

"Why are you like that?"

"Because I'm fucked up, Kori. I'm a fucking mess, and I'm a fucked up person."

"And why do you think I'll be friends with you?"

"Because you're a good girl, Kori. And you can help me out."

"I don't think I can. We're completely different people. You don't even know me."

"I want to know you. At least, I find you interesting. You're the only girl at this school who hasn't thrown herself at me, and you don't swoon over me. You act completely indifferent towards me, and no one has ever done that before."

"So is that what this is? You're planning to be friends with me, just to try to get me to fall for you? And then what? You'll hurt me? Because you don't date? Because you're a fuck up?"

This was, by far, the most I've ever talked to him. And it was extremely strange.

"I don't know what I plan to do…" He looked away from me. "I just wanted to start by being friends. And the… the kind of friends that don't hook up. Platonic."

"And what makes you think I'll say yes? What makes you think I have any interest in being friends with you?" I roll my eyes. "I already told you, Richard. I find you arrogant, rude, and I think you're extremely self-centered. You would only be toxic to me, and I don't need that."

"I can change…" He paused, contemplating something. "I have an idea…"

"Okay?"

"You and I can hang out tomorrow after class, and we can do a friend thing. We can go get something to eat. Just for one day, to see how this friend thing works."

I hesitate. "I don't know."

"Please?"

"Fine. But then I need space and time to think about whether or not I want to be friends with you."


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't sleep much that night. I was thinking too much about everything Richard had said. Richard was in some of my classes the next day too. I couldn't focus with the way he was looking at me. It was strange, and I couldn't read him. It's funny; you'd think I'd be able to describe him… I've read so many novels, so many classic books. Nothing seemed to describe how intense he was. He was scary, but now I knew that under that bad boy cover, there could possibly be a good guy. I wanted to help him. I wanted to help fix him.

Every girl wanted him. And almost every guy hated him. He's a smart ass, and shows up almost ten minutes after class started. He could get a girl to go out with him by saying all the right things. Every girl except me. I've begun to see past his hard exterior, the leather jacket, the tattoos, and the motorcycle I saw him ride to school this morning… Everyone has a good side. Even the guys who get into fights, and intimidate people. He said he found me intriguing… Was it because I'm probably the one girl who doesn't want to talk about his newest tattoo, or how he got the scar right below his eye?

I wanted to know simple things about him. I wanted to know what his favorite color. He wears all black, but I'm sure he loves red or green. I wanted to know if he had any pets at home, or what his high school was like. I wanted to know what his parents were like, and if he had any siblings. I wanted to know what he thought about literature, because he had a huge bookshelf. I wanted to know everything about him. The things he didn't show to everyone else.

But he was a bad idea, and I don't like bad ideas. And I didn't like the way he was currently staring at me. I couldn't focus on my work, and that's what I should be focusing on. I said I was going to go out with him… as friends. Now I wasn't too sure if I could go. Roy noticed that something was wrong, but gave up trying to talk to me once he saw Richard. I wanted to know why Richard didn't like Roy, but Richard doesn't like my questions.

Rachel thought that being friends with Richard was _not_ a good idea. In fact, she lectured me for an hour about him, and how he wasn't someone I wanted to be around. I'm still confused about it; Richard isn't someone anyone should be friends with, yet Rachel and Richard are very very close.

I wanted to help him.

I was going to help him.

Richard opened his car door for me, giving me a wide smile. It was the first time I had seen anything close to a real smile from him. I smiled back, getting into the car, and saying a quick thank you. He nodded, closing the door, and then walking around to the driver's side. He started the car, glancing at me.

"I want to take you for a walk, where we can talk for a little bit. Without running into anyone I know."

I frowned. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No, of course not. My friends just aren't the best people, and this isn't a conversation I trust them to hear."

"If your friends aren't the best people, why are you friends with them?"

He shrugged, driving away from the campus. "I party with them. That's about it. Other than that, I don't have any real friends."

I nod. "I see."

"I don't know what to talk about now…"

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," he rolls his eyes.

"Fine," I mumble, looking out the window.

"Fine. Ask a damn question."

"I want to know why you hate Roy," I ask, looking at him.

"You don't want to know…"

"I do want to know."

"Okay," he rolls his eyes. "Two years ago, when I was a freshman at the university… I was dating a girl named Babs. Short for Barbara. Roy liked her, so he took her. And now I don't date, I just hook up. Because that way there's no attachment."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I bite my lip, mind racing. That was _not_ what I was expected.

"Don't apologize," he rolled his eyes. "I didn't date before her, but she made me change my mind. And then she fucked me up. I've never been a good guy, Kori. I've always been a mess. But she made everything okay, even if it didn't last. I still see her everywhere…." He stopped talking, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting much from him. And now this, even though it's not a lot, it's so much.

"Richard…"

"It's not fucking fair that they get to go on and be fine, and all I get is clenched teeth and forced smiles, and both of them everywhere I go." He paused. "I want to get her back, and I need your help."

 _Oh._

"Okay. I'll help." She bit her lip. "What do you need me to do…?"

"Fake date me." He looked at me. "I'll introduce you to Barbara; she's always at the frat parties. You'll pose as my girlfriend, she'll get jealous, and we'll get back together."

"So you didn't really want to be my friend, you just wanted to use me?"

"It's not like that, Kori."

"It seems like that. This isn't really fair, Richard. I thought you wanted help on being a better person, and learning how to be a friend. Not help winning your ex back." I roll my eyes. "I want you to take me back to my dorm."

"Kori, _please,"_ he bit his lip. "I need you to help me with this. And I do need you to be my friend…"

"Fine," I growl. "Fine, I'll fake date you."

"Thank you," he sighs. "You won't regret this, Kori…"

"I already do."


	7. Chapter 7

**The days of short chapters are over!** **Kinda! I was mostly doing short chapters because I wanted to get a good feel of the story. Although I haven't gotten much feedback, I'm aware that some people do like this story and that they want longer chapters. So here you go...**

Komi had always been the one that people wanted to date. Komi had always been the exotic one. The girl who was confident and radiated beauty. She even fake dated people. I was never that girl. I never dreamed that I would be that girl. But here I was, a full week later, waiting for Richard to pick me up. The week had been full of shocked looks, horrified looks, and whispers. I was "dating" the undateable Richard Greyson. And I hated it. I hated the way my cheek tingled when he kissed it. I hated the way he caressed my hand when he held it. I hated the way he spoke to me in front of other people. And most of all, I hated that I was loving every second of it.

Richard Greyson was a pompous ass. He was literally a dick. And yet, he was sweet to me. But only in front of an audience. When we were alone together, he would tell me the plan for the following day. And tonight, Friday night, was the night I got to meet Babs. And the night of our inevitable breakup. Because he and Babs would be together.

And it's unbelievably stupid for me to feel this way. Like I'm having an actual breakup. Because I've gotten way too attached to him. And it's horrible, because I shouldn't be attached to him. I shouldn't even be doing this for him. I should be studying. Organizing. Paying attention to me. And yet I was fake dating a boy who had done nothing for me. He and I had talked over the week, gotten to know each other as friends. I knew he loved literature, that he was brilliant, and that he loved talking about the universe.

There was a loud knock on my door, and I quickly stood up to answer. It would be Richard; it was hard to pretend that I hadn't been sitting around waiting for him. I quickly opened the door, looking up to meet his gaze. He gave me a crooked grin before stepping into my dorm room. He gave me a once over before nodding.

"You look quite modest, Kori." He said, flopping down onto my bed and pulling out his phone. "Maybe you should change into something less… loose?"

I frown. "Why? I don't really have anything that's not loose…"

"Why not? You have curves."

"Why should I show them off? Nobody looks at me anyways."

"Wait, what?" He stared at me, lowering his phone.

"Nobody looks at me. I have nobody to impress," I roll my eyes. It was true. Nobody looked at me unless they had to. I was a plain girl with bright eyes and bright hair. That was all.

"That's not true. Everyone stares at you. You're gorgeous, Kori. Why don't you think so?"

"I'm not gorgeous. I'm simple. I have simple hair and simple features…" I trail off, sighing.

"That's not true. You don't need to cake makeup on to be even kind of pretty. You're a very natural person; you can be shy if you don't know a person, but once you get comfortable you come out of your shell."

I shrug. "Okay…" I tug on the sleeves of my sweater. "Um, can we get going? We have to go breakup, remember?"

He chuckles, sitting up. "Are you happy to be getting rid of me?"

"No, that's not it…" My eyes widen. "Not at all. I just… I mean… Everybody's talking… and I know you want to see Babs…"

"I'm in no rush, especially when you're feeling so insecure. We don't have to breakup tonight. We can keep this going a bit longer if you want to." He smirks.

"No, let's just go breakup." I reply, rolling my eyes.

He stands up, and takes my hand. "Then let's go."

The frat house is loud and people are everywhere. Richard has assured me that he'll stay by my side until after the breakup, where I'll go to his room and wait for him there. He has this all planned out; it makes me wonder how long he's been waiting for someone like me to go and fake date him…

After tonight I won't be going to another party. After tonight, it'll all be over.

"That's Babs," Richard says, subtly pointing to a girl across the room.

She has long, gorgeous red hair. It's the same shade of mine… Her eyes are a striking blue, and she has fair skin and pink lips. She's not wearing much makeup, just a bit of eye stuff. She's wearing a blue top that shows her belly; Komi wears those. I think they're called crop tops. She's also wearing a pair of shorts that show off her great legs. I'm kind of surprised; she looks a lot like me, just a lot prettier. Is that why Richard showed interest in me? Just because I look like _her_? It would make sense, but it doesn't help the sharp pain I feel in my chest.

"She's beautiful," I reply, simply because I don't want him to know how it feels.

"She is," he nods in agreement.

I know what she's going to think. That because I look like her, Richard isn't over her. That he couldn't find anyone else but a simple replica of her. It's what I would think. It's what the characters in books think. It's also funny; I should've researched. I could've looked her up on Facebook. I could've asked to see a picture. I could've said no to Richard. _Why didn't I say no?_

"What's wrong?" Richard frowns, looking down at me.

"We look alike," I say softly, pulling my hand from his. "Is that why you said I was the only one who could help you?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not at all. It's because you're not like a lot of the girls I know. Because you're different, and you're willing to help me. You don't think that I'm a fuckup."

"But you can't deny that she and I look a lot alike," I point out.

"You do look similar to her, but it's only the hair. Imagine if she were blonde or if she had dark hair. You wouldn't look alike at all."

I shrug, glancing over at her. My eyes meet hers, and hers automatically narrow. She knows I'm here with Richard. She scans my face before her eyes flick to Richard. Her face softens, and she looks even prettier. She has a soft spot for him; it'll be easy to get them back together, but I fear that I'll lose Richard as a friend. I enjoy his company, how he knows what type of person everyone is, and I enjoy laughing with him. He's not an easy person to talk to, but he's slightly opened up to me. I cherish that. I cherish the small amount of time I spent with him. I'll always cherish the way it felt to be near him; it's hard not to be drawn to him. He's alluring. He's electric. He's also mysterious.

"What's the next step in our plan?" I ask quietly, looking up at Richard.

"We join the party game she's playing." He replies, leading me over to where she was sitting. He quickly sat down, pulling me with him. It was Vic, Gar, Raven, Roy, Babs, and this girl Jenn from my American lit class.

"Hey guys," Richard smiled. "Kori and I are joining. What're we playing?"

"Spin the bottle," Babs said, setting a bottle on the ground in the middle of our circle. "Hope it won't be too bad of a game; I know how jealous you get, Richard."

I frown slightly, glancing between them. There's a meaningful silence, and I know they're communicating with their eyes. Gar clears his throat.

"Okay, Richard, how about you go first…?"

"Sure," he nods, gripping the bottle. He gives it a spin, and we all stare at it in anticipation. Will he have to kiss Babs? Will he have to kiss _me_?

The bottle points to me.

 _Me._

My eyes widen as I turn towards him. He and I have never kissed before. He and I have never had to kiss. How does he kiss? Will it be chaste?

"Come on, Richard." Babs smirks. "This shouldn't be hard."

He leans in towards me, licking his lips. I inch towards him, nervous. I've never kissed anyone before. I've never been so close to a person… He grips my waist, his other hand gently cupping my cheek. He leans in and presses his lips to mine, lightly at first. I kiss him back to the best of my ability, letting him do most of the kissing. Someone coughs in the circle, and I'm suddenly aware of where we are. I blush, a bit embarrassed.

"Okay," Richard smiles. "Babs, your turn."

Babs nods, spinning the bottle. It lands on Richard, and my heart sinks. My time with Richard is coming to an end. After this kiss, it'll all be over. After this kiss, he and I won't even be friends. Everything ends after this kiss.

He kisses her for a few moments. Her hands are all over him, and his are tangled in her hair. Rachel's eyes are on me, and I know what she's thinking. She's thinking the same thing I'm thinking.

How could I be stupid enough to get caught up with him? How could I be stupid enough to even consider this stupid fake dating thing? Especially since in all of the movies and books… the girl always falls for the guy and the guy always falls for the girl. Except, my life isn't a crappy romance novel. He wants her, and he doesn't want me. I can't help but wonder if he felt the connection between us, though. I can't help but think that he felt it too.

I give Rachel a smile, and stand up. She isn't aware of the fact that Richard and I aren't actually together. Nobody knows. Richard pulls away from the kiss, and glances at me. He hesitates before giving me a small nod. It's show time. A lot of the people around us have stopped, and are staring at me. They all want to know how I'll react. They all want to know how I feel. It's not hard to act betrayed.

"You said you wouldn't even talk to her tonight, let alone kiss her…" I say softly, ignoring the look of victory on Babs' face.

"You knew we couldn't last, Kori." Richard frowns. "Barbara knows me, and you don't."

"Obviously I don't know you at all." I snap. "We never should've dated. You're just an ass who will never have anything real."

He actually looks hurt. I almost laugh because of how insane the look on his face is. I almost laugh, but I don't.

"You're too kind," his face contorts into a sneer as he stands up. "You're right. I wish I never even considered dating you."

"Fine!" I snap, looking up at him.

"Fine!" He growls.

I spin on my heel, and push past people until I reach the stairs. I rush upstairs, and I walk into Richard's room. Nobody is allowed here, but I was instructed to wait here. I was told to wait here for him. I'm starting to think that waiting for him is a bad idea. He's just going to drive me back to my dorm, and then we'll never talk again. I sit down in the middle of the room. It smells just like him. I don't even know him that well, but it feels like the inside of his head.

I look around, taking in the art and the books. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be with anyone else.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to process what just happened. Our relationship might have been fake, but that kiss definitely wasn't. I can feel his arms around me, his lips against mine, his hands on my hips, and his hands in my hair, and the weight of his gaze… I'm not going to be able to wash this feeling away. I'm not going to be able to get him out of my head.

I want to wear his hoodies and stay up talking about the universe with him until three a.m. and I want to hold his hand and kiss his face and hug him. Maybe it's crazy. Maybe he's crazy. Maybe I'm crazy. But… sometimes you meet a person and you just click. It's like you've known them your whole life. That's how it had been with Richard. It all happened so soon, but it was a real connection. And I lost that, to a girl with piercing blue eyes who looked at him like he was the sun.

I'm plain, but nothing compared to his looks. I try hard to be cool and fit in, but he's a natural charmer. I'm not talented, but he's a star. I don't have direction, but he always knows where he's going. I'm unaccomplished, but he's taking over the world. While I'm attracted to him, he's not attracted to me.

He is the sun, and I am the moon. We would never be meant to be. We're polar opposites. Perhaps the phrase "opposites attract" is contradicting to itself.

The door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Richard.

"What're you doing here? It's not time to go yet. You have to go get the girl, remember?"

"I am getting the girl," he smiled, reaching for my hand.

"What do you mean?" I ask, letting him pull me to my feet.

He runs his hands through my hair, smiling at me. "I mean that I feel a connection with you. A connection that I haven't felt in a long time. Because you listen when I talk, and you give me great advice. Because despite your feelings for me, you decided to help me go after another girl. Because I'm screwed up, and I'm complicated… but you can handle it. You can help me."

"What're you saying?" I frown, confused. This isn't right. He's supposed to be saying these things to her, not to me. He's supposed to be holding her, not me.

"I'm saying you're the girl for me," he smiles his crooked smile, pulling me closer. "I'm getting the girl."

And he presses his lips to mine again.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning in Richard's bedroom. We had spent the night together; we didn't do anything except for kiss and cuddle, but I had still _spent the night in his room._ What would my mother say? What would my sister say? I didn't care that much, but just enough to know that I shouldn't tell anyone.

I wasn't quite sure what Richard and I were. I wasn't sure if we were officially and really together. I wasn't sure if it was all a dream. I wasn't sure about anything, except for the fact that I woke up in his bed, wearing his shirt, and with his arm draped over me. He was heavy, but I managed to slip out from under him without waking him up. I crept out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I made my way to the upstairs bathroom; I had been there twice before.

"Kori?" I heard from down the hall. I groaned.

"Hey, Roy…" I turned to look at him, extremely aware of the fact that I was only in Richard's shirt and my underwear.

"What're you doing here?" He was aware of it too…

"I… Uh… I…" I bit my lip. "I just need to use the restroom."

"Um, okay," he paused, glancing at Richard's room. "I guess I'll see you later…"

He turned and walked back into his bedroom. I took that as my cue to hurry into the bathroom. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I looked wild; my hair was everywhere, my face was flushed, and I was only in a tee-shirt. I looked different. I didn't look like me. I sighed, turning to the toilet. As I sat down, there was a hard knock on the door.

"Kori?" It was Richard. He sounded angry.

"Hold on," I mutter.

"No. Open the door." He snapped.

I finished using the restroom, and unlocked the door before washing my hands.

"What the hell?" He asked. I met his eyes in the mirror. He was definitely angry.

"I had to pee…?" I offer, raising an eyebrow. _Why is he so upset?_

"You should've woken me up. These hallways aren't safe. There are a shit ton of guys here who would pull you into their rooms and have their way with you."

"I just walked across the hall, Richard." I roll my eyes.

"That's not the point. The point is that you can't just leave like that. Not here."

"I'm sorry? Next time I need to use the restroom, I'll let you know."

He groans. "Kori."

"Richard." I press my lips together and cross my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let's just go back to my room and talk."

I nod. "Fine."

He pulls me back to his room, huffing the entire time.

"Look, I'm sorry," he says closing the door.

"Its fine," I shrug, turning away from him and pick up my clothes from the night before. I quickly dress, aware of his eyes on me.

"No its not, but honestly… The guys who live here are pigs…"

"Even you?" I ask.

"Sometimes," he chews his lip. "But really, I like you. And I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you…"

I nod. "Let's just drop it, Richard."

I turn around, and he nods at me. He's already dressed, and is shoving a binder into his backpack. I raise an eyebrow at the title. _First Draft: M_. That's all I can see.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he looks at me. "Don't worry about it."

I nod again. "Can you drop me off at my dorm? I have to get ready for class today."

"Sure," he grabs his bag. "We should go now…"

I follow him out of the room, biting my lip. What are we? Are we dating? I have no clue what to think of the situation, no clue what to do. Is this all it's going to be? He 'doesn't date', only Babs. Does that still stand? Will he be with me?

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been so busy with school. I thought I would just post this filler chapter for you all who bother to read this. I promise the next chapter will be much better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So kinda short once again but I need to get the plot moving so I can make things twisted. I guess. Please don't copy parts of my writings and claim it as your own. I've seen many messages involving this. As always, please favorite, follow, and review.**

The coffee shop was practically empty, except for a few people quietly chatting in the corner. Usually it would've taken me fifteen minutes or more just to order my coffee and find a seat, but today it took only five. There was quite a bit of open seats, so I took the opportunity to sit in the seat by the window. The university looked great from here; you could see all of the buildings, the students interacting... The university was truly a great sight and a great place to be.

"This seat taken?" It was Roy. I shook my head, glancing at the coffee shop door. He sat down, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry about the other morning..." I mumble, glancing at him.

He shrugged. "It's whatever. Look, Kori, I just want to be friends with you. I think you're great."

I nod. "I want to be friends with you too, but I just... I don't know how Richard will react."

"He doesn't have to know," Roy offered. I didn't like this idea. Of course Richard had to know. Richard was unpredictable, and if I kept this from him... Who knew how he would react. I'd heard so many tumors about him being violent...

"Roy, of course he has to know..." I bit my lip, glancing at the door again. He could pop up at any minute. We weren't supposed to meet for another fifteen minutes, but Richard was usually punctual.

"Why him, Kori?" Roy shook his head. "There are so many guys here... Why him? He's not a good person."

"I like him," I frown. "I see potential in him. He could be a better person if he just tried."

"You don't know him like I know him," Roy rolled his eyes, standing up. "You don't know him at all."

I shake my head. "You should go."

He rolls his eyes, walking away from me. You don't know him at all...

It was true. I really didn't know him at all. I didn't know what he was capable of. I don't know where he's been, what he's done, or who he is. All I did know was that I really cared about him and I really wanted to help him.

"Kori," Richard sat down in the seat previously occupied by Roy. "What did he want?"

I shrug. "Just to warn me about you and how dangerous you are..."

He rolls his eyes. "He's not lying. I'm not the best guy..."

I nod. "I've noticed. But you're fixable."

"What if I'm not fixable? What then?" He smirks, leaning across the table. "Kori, I'm no good."

"You could be," I lean back instinctively, sighing. "Richard, stop. We need to talk."

I still didn't know what we were. We had kissed, we had gone on two dates, we were always together. But what were we?

"Talk then."

"What are we?" I ask, heart sinking when he frowns at me.

"What do you want to be?"

"You tell me what we are. Are we together?"

"Why do you need to ask this?" He sighed.

"Because I need to know." I sigh. "Look, I'm not going to waste my time if you don't want to be with me..."

"Kori, I don't think we need to complicate things by putting a label on what we are. It doesn't need to happen... We don't need to define this..."

"Yes we do." I shake my head. "Tell me."

"I don't know what we are. I don't date."

"So you're willing to date Barbara but you won't date me?"

He shrugs. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" I cross my arms.

"It's like... I enjoy spending time with you, and were more than friends... But I don't think I want to have a girlfriend. Barbara was a mistake."

I stand up, grabbing my coffee and my bag. "I need to go. This was a waste of time."

Once again I found myself at a party at the frat house. It was strange; I hated coming here but I was constantly here. The party was huge tonight, and people were everywhere.

Richard was nowhere to be found, and he was the reason I was here.

Richard:

Come to the party tonight. We need to talk.

So I was here. But where was he?

I wandered around, actually picking up one of the drinks. I took a swig, gagging at the taste. Alcohol tasted God awful, but I needed to talk to Richard. And to talk to Richard, I needed my strength.

I spotted him on the couch, arm around a blonde girl. The blonde girl was eyeing Vic, who was with a girl named Karen. Band was glaring at me.

I walk over to Richard, sitting down on the other side of him. "Can we talk?" I mumble. "Alone?"

"Have you been drinking?" He frowns.

"No?" Things are fuzzy.

"Yes you have," he grumbles, jumping up and pulling me away from the crowds. Before I know it were in the living room and Richard is speaking. What's he saying...?

"... Be more than friends." He finishes.

"Wait, what?"

"Do you? Because I just said that I do, and I do want to..." He's talking but I can only hear some phrases. It's too loud, and I'm a bit drunk. The world is spinning.

"I want... To be with you..." I nod.

He frowns, saying something else.

"Rich, I'm going to throw up."

He pushes me to the sink, and pulls my hair back.

"... You go..."

I expel the contents of my stomach into the sink.

I feel a lot better. I turn around.

"I want to be with you," I repeat.

"Good, because I'm tired of keeping you a secret." He takes my hand. "No more pretending."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! So it's a filler chapter but it's been a while since I've updated... As always, please favorite, follow, and review.**

Richard's girlfriend. Richard's _girlfriend_.

Walking through the halls, that's all I'd hear. Richard's official girlfriend. The girl he'd chosen over _Barbara freaking Gordon._ He had actually chased me. He had actually chosen me. He hardly knew me, and yet he picked me.

There still was the issue of Barbara. I discovered that she was in my algebra class, and she spent the entire hour glaring at me. Along with several other girls, who were either her friends or they were just into Richard.

My mother would definitely never approve of him either. He wasn't proper or polite. He was rude, but he had a soft side to him. He proved that to me in the small space of my dorm room and together in his room. He glared at all of the guys who tried to talk to me, especially Roy, but he was just Richard.

…..

 ** _Richard_**

"Richard, could you just have some dinner with Selina and I?" My uncle sighs.

I shake my head. "No. You know I hate _him_."

"Xavier won't be there." Bruce shakes his head. He knows how I feel about Xavier. About my _replacement._

"Whatever. I know he's been living with you and Selina. I know that you treat him like your son. I know that you treat him better than you ever treated me."

"That's not true," he pauses. "You know that I would've treated you like a son if you would've let me."

"And that's not true. You never wanted me. I was forced into your home. You chose him. He's not even related to you, and you _chose_ him." I seethe.

"That's not how it happened." Bruce pleads.

I shake my head and stand up. "I will _never_ be a part of your 'family' again." I snap, kicking the chair over.

God how I want to shake him and let him know how much he hurt me in the past. After the death of my parents, he took me in. But he didn't want me, and that was evident. He made up excuses to get out of talking to me. He ignored me. He was never home. It's not like I would've gone to him for anything, but it would've been so nice to know that I had somebody to rely on when I needed it. He was supposed to help me, and instead he picked Xavier.

Xavier, the perfect son. The one who excelled in school, who didn't get into fights, who could socialize properly… Xavier, the one who was better than me at everything. I don't blame Bruce for picking him over me, and yet I can't help but hate him for it. I'm his _family._ I'm the only family he has left, after my parents died. But Bruce got a fashion designer girlfriend, and together they adopted the perfect son. And me? I was left alone to figure life out.

Which I failed at. Like I failed at everything else.

And now I have Kori. She's not a bitch like Babs. She's kind, she's beautiful, and she's too good for me. I'm waiting for the day that she realizes that she's too good for me. I'm waiting for the day she realizes what a fuck up I am, and she decides that she needs someone perfect like her. Like Roy. God, I hate him…

And I hate Xavier more. Xavier would _love_ her. Xavier would whisk her away and treat her like the princess she is. Which is something I can't do. I can't feel things; my feelings stay locked in a box, hidden far away from her and from everyone else.

Last month, when I realized that Kori was the one I wanted, I was determined to get her. Now I don't want anything, or anyone, to take her away from me. I won't let anyone take her away from me.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Richard_**

Two months. I've been with her for two months. And each morning I wake up to the sun shining directly on her. It's funny; she's like the sun, and I'm like the darkness. I'm going to ruin her, I just know it...

Two days ago, when I talked with my uncle... It made me realize how little I had. I have Kori, I have my friends, but my parents are dead and my uncle doesn't care about me. Or if he does, it's become a recent thing. Because he's never paid any attention to me.

I untangle myself from Kori, and grab my cellphone. I walk out into the hall, and dial the number Bruce gave me.

"This is Bruce Wayne," he answers. I knew he would be working. When isn't he working?

"It's Richard," I say hesitantly. "I was wondering if I could take you up on that whole... Dinner thing sometime...?"

"Of course!" He sounds much happier than he did a minute ago...

"Okay," I reply. I don't know what else to say.

"How about tonight?" He asks. "Selina can make dinner and have it ready by seven. If you come over at about six we could all talk and have a good time, then eat and get to know each other again...?"

"Could I... Could I bring someone?" I ask, glancing at my bedroom door. I can't do this without her.

"Of course! A girl, perhaps?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight." I hang up without a goodbye.

I walk back into my room to see Kori sitting up. I raise an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replies, her voice small. "I just thought you left..."

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you," I smile at her. I really wouldn't. I don't want to hurt her. All I want is to be with her.

She nods, getting out of my bed. "I have class in two hours. I should get ready. I need to make sure I have everything."

I smirk. "So organized. Alright, I'll take you back to your dorm in a bit."

She nods, quickly changing out of her pajamas and into spare clothes she left here.

"I need to ask you something," I bite my lip, watching her pull her hair up.

She glances at me. "Okay? Ask."

"Can you... Can you go to my uncles house for dinner tonight?" I mumble.

She raises an eyebrow. "Uncle? I thought you were going to say parents." She bites her lip. "I guess uncle isn't so bad. Sure, I'll go."

I forgot to tell her.

Well I didn't forget, I just chose not to tell her... But now I have to.

"Kori, my parents are dead..."

Her face falls. "When? Last night? Is that what this is for? Richard, I'm so sorry..."

This is what I didn't want... I didn't want her to care so much. I didn't want her to feel bad for me. "No. They were murdered when I was eight. My uncle adopted me. He's like a dad... I guess."

"I'm still sorry, Richard... If it makes you feel better... My dad left my mother when I was small. He was an alcoholic. Wasn't exactly the best dad."

I frown. "I'm sorry too, Kori."

She stands up straight, something she does when she's trying to be strong. "I'll go to dinner with you tonight."

"I'll pick you up at five. Dress nice."

...

 ** _Kori_**

His parents are dead. This explains everything. This explains why he's like this. This explains his rebellion. His parents are dead, and he had to live with his uncle. His uncle who probably neglected him. Or not. What do I know? I know nothing.

All I can do is be there for him, and help him heal. I'll go to this dinner with him, and I'll be here for him. No matter what.

I just feel so insensitive. Of course he never told me about them. Of course that's why he's never mentions them. I thought it might've been insecurities. But no. They're dead. And I'm an idiot. I'm the insecure one. He wants to be with me. Of course he does.

I just can't help but feel like this is too good to be true. Like there's the Barbara problem... She's into him. In our lit class, Barbara stares at him. Sometimes he looks back... But he's with me. He wouldn't hurt me... Right?

God I'm overthinking everything. Of course he wouldn't hurt me. Of course he wants to be with her. He's only looking back at her because she's freaking him out. And I'm the insecure one.

...

Purple suits me well. Rachel has helped me get ready for tonight. I wear a cute purple dress that hangs down to mid thigh. It has a purple belt and light purple accents on the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. Rachel described it as a boho style dress, but I'm just grateful she had something appropriate for me to wear. She's done my makeup in a natural way; nothing like how she's done it for parties. She's also curled my hair loosely. It works for me. I'm so grateful for her. I just wish that I spent more time with her. I'll have to find time to schedule a girls day with her or something.

It's close to five, and I'm strapping on my heels. It's close to five and I'm letting Rachel spray some fruity perfume on me. It's close to five and my heart is racing. I'm going to meet Richard's only family, and I'm nowhere close to being prepared. I don't know what their relationship is like. I don't know anything. I can just be as polite as I can, and hope all goes well. That's all I can do...

There's a knock on the door, and Rachel smirks. She goes to open it, saying Richard's name very loudly. I grab my purse and walk to the door. His eyes widen and a large smile forms on his face. I smile back. He looks exhausted... He's probably so stressed out...

"Are you ready?" I break the silence.

He nods. "Let's go."

I quickly hug Rachel, thanking her. I take Richard's hand and let him lead me to his car. He helps me in, always a gentleman. My thoughts are overwhelming as he gets in on the other side and begins to drive.

"What's your relationship with your uncle? What's his name? Is he married? Does he have kids?"

Richard looks at me, sighing. "Okay. One question at a time, please."

"What's his name?"

"Bruce Wayne." He sighs.

"The Bruce Wayne? Like, Wayne Enterprises? Like the billionaire?"

Richard nods. "Next question."

"Is he married? Any kids?"

"That's two questions." Richard sighs. "He's with a woman named Selina. She's a fashion designer or something. I don't know. And he has another adopted son. Xavier. He won't be there."

Okay, Xavier and Richard don't have a good relationship. Richard clenched his teeth and barely said his name.

"How's your relationship with Bruce? How are things?"

"He and i don't really get along. He was never home when I was a child. He favors Xavier."

"What else?"

"I don't know. This is the first civil dinner I'll be having with him since I was in high school."

"Okay," I nod. So this could be difficult. Knowing Richard and his anger problems, this could go very, very bad.


End file.
